


Uncomfortable

by Stacisaurus



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gay Chicken, Humor, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacisaurus/pseuds/Stacisaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon and Jaehwan don't understand this game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on AFF in May of 2014. Unbeta'd.

Jaehwan enters the dorm and smiles when he sees all the members of Vixx spread across various surfaces in the main room. It’s rare that they’re all in the dorm at the same time these days. It’s the perfect opportunity. Hakyeon looks up from his book when he hears the door close and catches Jaehwan smirking at him and winking as he kicks off his shoes. Hakyeon understands immediately and marks his page in his book before he closes it and sets it to the side.

“Ah, welcome home, Jaehwan.” The rest of the members nod in his direction, too engrossed in their current activities to really pay him any attention.

“N-hyung!” Jaehwan shouts, dropping onto the open space on the couch next to Hakyeon and wrapping his arms around his neck. “I missed you,” he whispers into the older man’s ear, just loud enough for the others to hear. Hongbin and Hyuk look up from the card game spread out between them, taken aback by Jaehwan’s actions. Taekwoon just snorts and continues watching videos on his iPod. Hakyeon waits for a reaction from Wonshik, until he remembers that the rapper’s still wearing his headphones and probably didn’t hear. He turns to face Jaehwan, “accidentally” nudging Wonshik with his leg on the way. They need everyone’s attention for this.

“Oh, you did, huh?” Hakyeon practically purrs, placing his hand high on Jaehwan’s thigh. “Tell me how much.” He hears Hyuk clear his throat and squeezes Jaehwan’s thigh hard enough that he’s sure the maknae will see his fingers digging in from where he’s sitting. Jaehwan’s eyes flutter shut and he bites at his bottom lip, obviously enjoying Hakyeon’s grasp on his leg. He leans forward to nuzzle into his hyung’s neck.

“So much, hyung,” Jaehwan says, low and quiet. It no longer matters how quietly they speak. He knows that the others are holding their breath, straining to hear every word. “Did you miss me too?” Before Hakyeon answers, he hooks his free hand under Jaehwan’s chin and brings his face up to look into his eyes. He lets his thumb brush across Jaehwan’s skin, just barely tracing his full lower lip.

“Always,” Hakyeon breathes out, leaning forward. Jaehwan closes the distance between them, but they both pause for a second with their lips centimeters apart, gauging the reactions of the men around them. When Jaehwan is convinced that all eyes are glued to the pair, he crosses that last distance, pressing his lips softly to Hakyeon’s.

Jaehwan kisses him sweetly for a moment, relishing the attention and the feel of Hakyeon’s lips on his before the hand on his chin moves to the back of his head and the one on his thigh slides up higher--over his hip to the small of his back. And then Hakyeon is pulling him closer, shifting on the couch so they can press their bodies together as Jaehwan tightens his arms around his neck and the kiss deepens. Hakyeon opens his mouth for Jaehwan and angles his head so that their audience can see the flash of his tongue as it slides past his lips. They kiss like that for a while—making sure to put on a good show—fingers grasping at clothing and hair, tongues teasing at each other, and soft sighs making themselves known in the otherwise silent room. Hakyeon’s senses are slowly filling with Jaehwan—his scent, his taste—but through the haze he can hear one of the others rustling around uncomfortably. He smiles into the kiss. _Finally_ , it’s time to up the ante.

Hakyeon pulls Jaehwan closer, urging him to crawl forward and straddle his thighs, and Jaehwan goes willingly. He surges forward, bringing his hands to rest just under the hem of Hakyeon’s shirt, pulling the material up just high enough to give everyone a glimpse of tan skin before he leaves Hakyeon's mouth to trail kisses along his jaw and down to his collarbone. Hakyeon takes Jaehwan’s preoccupation with his neck as an opportunity to judge how their impromptu show is going over. Hongbin and Hyuk are trying to concentrate on their game, but it’s obvious by how they glance at the two on the couch every few seconds that it’s not really going anywhere. Wonshik has completely given up on the lyrics he was working on and is now staring at them with his mouth slightly open. He blushes furiously when Hakyeon makes eye contact with him, moaning as Jaehwan goes from just mouthing at his skin to getting his teeth involved. Only Taekwoon looks uninterested, flicking his finger across the screen of his iPod—probably playing a game. Honestly, his disinterest only fuels Hakyeon’s determination.

Hakyeon clenches his hand in the fabric of Jaehwan’s shirt, bunching up the material and exposing the skin of his lower back to the rest of the members. He lets his other hand trail down Jaehwan’s spine slowly, reveling in how Hongbin’s eyes follow its movement. Jaehwan moans softly and shifts in his lap when his hand reaches skin and Hakyeon can feel where the younger man is beginning to harden in his jeans. He scratches across Jaehwan’s lower back and he hears Wonshik gasp at the red marks he’s sure are slowly blooming.

“Yeah, hyung” Jaehwan breathes out, partly for show, but mostly because he likes when Hakyeon is a little rough. He licks his way back into Hakyeon’s mouth as he shifts a little more deliberately, rocking his hips down against Hakyeon’s own erection. Hakyeon slides his hand down farther, over the waistband of Jaehwan’s jeans, until he can grab a handful of Jaehwan’s ass and squeeze. He uses his grip to control the rhythm of Jaehwan grinding against him, pulling the singer closer as he rolls his hips up, creating the most fantastic friction between their clothed dicks. Hakyeon’s other hand works its way back up to twist in Jaehwan’s hair, yanking his head back on a particularly hard thrust.

“Fuck,” Jaehwan gasps out, bracing his hands on the wall behind the couch so that he can move his hips more freely.

“Is that what you want?” Hakyeon says into Jaehwan’s ear as he looks over his shoulder at Taekwoon, who has _finally_ decided to pay attention. His iPod is resting on his lap next to the obvious bulge in his sweats and his eyes are dark as he watches the two of them. Hakyeon stares directly into his eyes as he scrapes his teeth over Jaehwan’s ear and whispers “Do you want me to fuck you?” before dragging Jaehwan’s mouth back to his own to swallow the moan he lets out.

Taekwoon stands up abruptly, adjusting his dick through his sweats and striding across the room. He makes sure to slap both Jaehwan and Hakyeon on the side of the head before he makes his way to the bedroom and shuts the door. Jaehwan pulls away from Hakyeon to crow victoriously.

“Yay! Taekwoon-hyung loses! Who’s out next?” Jaehwan’s shout is cut short when Hakyeon knocks him to the side, pushing him flat on the couch and crawling over him to reconnect their mouths. Jaehwan brings his legs up to wrap around Hakyeon’s waist as he ruts against him on the small surface.

“Hyung” Hongbin croaks out, his voice cracking. He blushes when they both look over at him, their eyes half-lidded and lips shiny and beginning to bruise. “How many times have we told you? That’s not how you play gay chicken.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a joke I keep making about N and Ken playing gay chicken until everyone else is uncomfortable. Because that's exactly something those shameless bastards would do.
> 
> This my first post to AO3 and I appreciate any and all feedback! Thanks for reading!


End file.
